Algo aún más asombroso
by Atori-chan
Summary: ¿Qué es eso más asombroso que un beso? Le había preguntado Sarada. Lo dejaremos para otra ocasión. Le había respondido Sakura enigmática y sonriente.


**SUMARY:** ¿Qué es eso más asombroso que un beso? Le había preguntado Sarada. Lo dejaremos para otra ocasión. Le había respondido Sakura enigmática y sonriente.

 **Pareja principal:** Sasuke x Sakura

 **Pareja secundaria:** Naruto x Hinata

 **Aclaraciones:** Basado en el capítulo 700 + 8 del Naruto Gaiden: _El séptimo Hokage y la primavera escarlata_. También contiene spoilers de la película Naruto The Last.

 **Género:** _Romance & Drama_

 **La idea surgió para:** Un proyecto que se me ocurrió como agradecimiento a los lectores por sus ánimos y confianza, llamado " _ **Quién comente primero, tendrá dedicación**_ ". Para más información sobre este proyecto, lo encontrareis en mi biografía de .

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ Los personajes de _Naruto_ no me pertenecen, sino a su creador Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

 _ **Algo aún más asombroso**_

 _by: Atori_

 _Oneshoot_

* * *

 _ **DEDICADO A L.I.T**_

* * *

Sakura miraba como su hija dormía feliz. Todo lo contrario a cómo había estado aquella tarde, triste y desolada ante la falta constante de su padre, donde a cada día se volvía más notoria.

Después de todo, durante casi todo el crecimiento de su hija Sarada, Sasuke había estado ausente, pero solo ella, los guardaespaldas de lo Hokages y ellos mismos sabían que era por una razón más que justificada. En sus viajes, Sasuke había descubierto que la huella de Kaguya todavía no había sido aniquilada. Para evitar el miedo y el terror, que todavía estaba presente y que aún no había sanado desde la Gran Cuarta Guerra Ninja, los Hokages decidieron mantener aquello en el más profundo de los secretos.

Así que por el momento, solo podía decirle que estaba en una misión importante, y omitir tanto cómo pudiera la palabra _peligrosa._ Pero ese día, verla tan triste y con sus ojos negros llenos de lágrimas, fue como verse a sí misma en el pasado, esperando y esperando hasta que fuera fuerte y así liberar a Sasuke de la influencia de Orochimaru y de la oscuridad en la que él le había metido.

En aquellos tiempos, ella no contaba con nadie para consolara. Tampoco había querido confiárselo a nadie. Lo había soportado ella sola. Quizás para intentar comprender la angustia que Sasuke siempre había llevado encima.

Pero su hija…

Tan solo tenía siete años y era su niña, su pequeña… La unión entre Sasuke y ella. Una criatura inocente que no podía ocultar su tristeza y expresarla al instante.

Su abrazo y sus palabras de consuelo habían funcionado, y había conseguido animar a su hija. Sin embargo, no se esperaba que después le soltara semejante pregunta.

.

 _-Mamá, ¿tú y papá os habéis besado?_

.

La verdad es que no había entendido la naturaleza de aquella pregunta. Y lo peor de todo, es que no podía darle una respuesta, no porque nunca se hubiera besado con Sasuke.

Reconocía que habían sido pocas debido a sus constantes viajes, pero cuando regresaba ya fuese por unas horas o por un día, él se lo compensaba.

Se sonrojó al recordarlo.

Luego se acordó en otra cosa más que había dicho su hija.

.

 _-Ew… Mamá eres una sucia_

.

Ahora que lo pensaba, ¿de dónde había sacado su hija de que lo más asombroso pudiera ser "eso"?

Era demasiado pequeña para saber lo que era el sexo. Y que supiera, nunca lw había hablado de nada relacionado con el tema.

¿Sería acaso que había visto sin querer los libros eróticos de Kakashi-sensei? ¿O sería que le había mostrado por propia voluntad?

¡Shannaro!

Que si fuese lo segundo, no solo se lo contaría a Sasuke, sino que además se encargaría de darle un buen puñetazo que lo dejase hecho polvo.

Le daba igual que estuviera jubilado y que hubiese sido Hokage. La educación de su hija iba primero.

Se sentía tan orgullosa de ella, que si Sasuke estuviese en casa todos los días, podría gozar de su sonrisa de orgullo al ver el crecimiento de Sarada.

Pues aunque aún seguía siendo un bloque de hielo, había cambiado muchísimo.

Había comenzado con aquel "poke" que le había hecho el día de su partida, donde no solo le había prometido que se volverían a ver sino que además le había agradecido por todo, como su esperanza, sus sentimientos, que quisiera acompañarlo…

Suspiró soñadoramente.

Aquel poke había significado el comienzo de su relación, por así decirlo.

Y aunque tenía mucho valor para ella, ni eso, ni su primer beso con él o su primera vez había sido tan asombroso como aquello que había prometido contarle a su hija en el futuro.

.

 _Por fin llegaba a su casa y podía quitarse esos tacones que tanto le había molestado._

 _La boda de Naruto había sido larga y al aire libre, donde en ningún momento había podido sustituir sus zapatos de tacón por algunas sandalias ninja más cómodas. Y lo peor de todo, es que durante casi toda la ceremonia los invitados habían tenido que estar de pie. Otro motivo para tener los pies doloridos. Y eso que ella estaba acostumbrado a llevar algo de tacón. Jamás se hubiera imaginado que los de aguja fueran tan incómodos._

 _¿Cómo hacía su maestra para llevarlos a diario y aún por encima, pelear con ellos?_

 _Cuando tuvo sus pies libres, se sentó en la cama de golpe, sin importar que su vestido de gala se arrugara._

 _Estaba tan cansada, pero a la vez se sentía feliz, orgullosa y emocionada._

 _Naruto se había casado con Hinata._

 _Su mejor amigo había encontrado a alguien a quién amar, olvidándose de ese sentimiento que había sentido por ella._

 _¿Quién iba a decir que ese tonto que de pequeño sacaba notas mediocres y era despreciado por toda la villa se casaría con una muchachita tan linda y atenta como lo era Hinata?_

 _Lo más increíble._

 _¿Cómo era posible que una chica como ella se hubiera fijado en alguien tan patán como Naruto?_

 _Se rió de su propia pregunta._

 _Puede que Naruto fuese un inútil y un cabeza hueca, pero era la clase de persona que jamás abandonaría a sus amigos y que siempre seguiría adelante, sin importar lo que dijesen de él._

 _A diferencia de Hinata, ella lo había descubierto más tarde, cuando estaban en el Equipo Siete._

 _-Pero no es solo simple admiración –se dijo poniéndose de lado-. Es por amor. El verdadero amor –terminó diciendo en un susurro melancólico._

 _Fue entonces cuando echó en falta la presencia de Sasuke._

 _No solo no había asistido a la boda de su mejor amigo, sino que además, llevaba casi un año sin verle. Más de trescientos sesenta y cuatro días donde aún continuaba con su viaje de redención._

 _Aunque había aparecido unos instantes en Konoha para protegerla. O eso le había dicho Ino, cuando había regresado de su misión en la luna tras haber rescatado a la Hyuga más joven._

 _¿Por qué Sasuke no había esperado para verla?_

 _¿Por qué Sasuke no había asistido a la boda de Naruto?_

 _Ella seguiría esperándole, pero había preguntas como esas qué la hacían pensar._

 _¿Acaso estaba esperando en vano?_

 _¿Acaso sus sentimientos no eran suficientes para alcanzarlo?_

 _¡No!_

 _¡Tenían que serlo!_

 _Tenía que dejar de ser tan negativa._

 _Pero…_

 _-¡Oh! ¡Maldición!_

 _Con esa duda asaltándola, decidió que era hora de hablar claro con Sasuke._

 _Ya era hora de que ella hiciera algo, en vez de seguir esperando sentada._

 _Se cambió el vestido por sus ropas habituales de shinobi. Se puso la capa para viajes largos y para no preocupar a sus padres, les dejó una nota informándoles de su misión._

 _Y con la negra noche como tapadera, donde quizás los que estuvieran despiertos, estarían más borrachos que sobrios, se marchó de Konoha en búsqueda de Sasuke en solitario._

 _Antes de atravesar las grandes puertas, se pasó por la torre de Hokage para informarle a su maestro, ahora Hokage, de su misión. Como ninja de la Hoja, tenía el derecho a saber hacia donde se iba. Si se lo decía en persona, seguro que haría lo posible para que desistiera de su viaje, tachándolo de peligroso. Pero, ella estaba desesperada. Esperaba que la comprendiera y no mandara a alguno de sus perros ninja para rastrearla y mandar a alguien para traerla de regreso._

 _Y parecía que Kakashi la había entendido._

 _Tras casi una semana de viaje, no había tenido a nadie que la siguiera o vigilara. Eso por una parte la había tranquilizado. Sin embargo, como había emprendido un viaje producto de la desesperación del momento, no se había parado a pensar fríamente la tarea que suponía buscar a Sasuke._

 _¿Cómo iba a buscarlo si andaba errante de aquí para allá sin pararse demasiado en un mismo sitio?_

 _Estaba por desistir y regresar con el rabo entre las piernas, ¿pero eso no le haría quedar patética?_

 _Pensó en lo qué hacer._

 _¿Y si iba hasta la guarida de Orochimaru y le pedía ayuda a Karin Uzumaki para que rastreara a Sasuke?_

 _Se detuvo sobre sus pasos, debatiéndose sobre sí misma en si ir o no._

 _¿Y si se encontraba cara a cara con Orochimaru?_

 _Por mucho que ahora fuese "bueno", no le inspiraba ninguna confianza y sobre todo, su sola presencia le producía escalofríos._

 _Pero si quería encontrar a Sasuke, tendría que echarle valor._

 _-¡Oh! Vamos, Sakura. Por muy escalofriante que sea Orochimaru, si ves que hace algo en falso lo conviertes en puré de serpiente y solucionado._

 _-¿Para qué vas a ir a ver a Orochimaru?_

 _Sakura sufrió un escalofrío al escuchar aquella voz monótona a sus espaldas._

 _Esa voz…_

 _Lentamente se fue girando y sus ojos se iban agrandando de la impresión, al reconocer a esa voz que siempre le erizaba los vellos de la piel._

 _Llegó a pensar que quizás era producto de su imaginación, pero cuando se giró por completo y lo vio ahí delante suya, no tuvo dudas de que lo que veía era bien real y no ninguna ilusión. Llevaba el cuerpo cubierto por una capa de tonos marrones y su pelo había crecido un poco más desde la última vez que lo había visto, siendo medio tapado por una especie de pañoleta azul que impedía ver la belleza de su sedoso cabello. Tenía el aspecto de un vagabundo sin dinero, pero aún así, lo veía igual de guapo que siempre._

 _-¡Sasuke-kun! –una sonrisa se fue formando en sus labios y tuvo impulsos de correr hacia él y abrazarlo._

 _-¿Qué haces aquí lejos de Konoha? ¿Y porqué quieres ir junto a Orochimaru? –preguntó con cierta molestia como si no le gustara que fuese hacia un lugar bastante peligroso._

 _Y sus preguntas, solo provocaron que Sakura recordara de golpe el motivo del viaje y ver cómo él seguía tratándola igual de frío que cuando eran gennins, provocó que rompiera en llanto._

 _Sentía que no podría ser correspondida._

 _Sentía que él jamás la vería como una mujer._

 _Sentía que él nunca la iba a tratar amablemente._

 _Solo la vería como una compañera más._

 _Una carga que soportar._

 _Escuchó muy vagamente cómo se ponía nervioso y sin saber qué hacer para calmar su llanto._

 _Pero ella solo quería llorar. Llorar por tener el corazón roto otra vez. Aunque esta vez, veía que no tenía arreglo._

 _Antes lo justificaba porque ella era una inmadura o porque Sasuke estaba dentro de una oscuridad muy profunda._

 _Pero ahora, ella ya era mayor de edad y Sasuke no estaba influenciado por ninguna oscuridad, venganza o poder._

 _Ya no habían excusas, solo la cruel realidad._

 _._

 _Sakura lloró y lloró hasta que se quedó sin lágrimas. Cuando levantó la cabeza, se percató de que ahora estaba dentro de una cueva con una hoguera que les abrigaba del frío de la noche y Sasuke enfrente, sentado, pero mirando hacia otro lado. Ya no llevaba su capa y tampoco aquel paño sobre su cabello, que viéndolo mejor, servía para que el flequillo que le caía en la frente, no le molestara aquellos ojos oscuros y que tantas veces los había visto fríos y vacíos, como si no tuviera a nadie importante en su vida._

 _No supo cómo y en qué momento había pasado de estar en campo abierto a aquella cueva fría, donde a pesar del fuego, no lograba entrar en calor._

 _-¿Ya has dejado de llorar? –le preguntó Sasuke, comenzando a llenar una taza con algún tipo de líquido._

 _-Sí… -contestó algo avergonzada._

 _Le resultaba humillante llorar como una niña pequeña cuando tenía más de dieciocho años. Pero más humillante era haber llorado delante de Sasuke, demostrándole que no había madurado nada, sino todo lo contrario, que había retrocedido hasta portarse como una cría de cinco años._

 _-Ten –tendiéndole la taza, la única, viendo las escasas provisiones que Sasuke poseía. Se fijó que también habían unos pequeños animalitos asándose delante de la hoguera, lo normal para alguien que va de viaje sin tener un sitio fijo donde dormir._

 _La chica sintió tristeza viendo que Sasuke había tenido que alimentarse del campo para poder sobrevivir y durmiendo en cuevas tan frías como aquella, donde en invierno debía ser horroroso. Entendía que no iba a estar todos los días de comida de hotel o de puestos de comida rápida, pues nadie, ni siquiera los Señores Feudales eran tan ricos para despilfarrar el dinero diariamente._

 _Dejó de pensar en la supervivencia de Sasuke, cuando tomó un sorbo del líquido de la taza, escupiéndolo al instante, por lo asqueroso que era. Tosiendo, cómo si quisiera borrar todo rastro de sabor de la boca, Sakura miró a Sasuke enfadada._

 _-Esto es alcohol_

 _-¿Y?_

 _-¡A mí no me gusta el alcohol! –escupió sin poderse imaginar que Sasuke estuviera bebiendo aquello todos los días._

 _-Es bueno para entrar en calor –aclaró sencillamente._

 _-Bueno, pues no lo necesito. Estoy bien así –mintió, mirando hacia otro lado con las mejillas coloradas._

 _Primero llorar como una magdalena. Y ahora comportarse como una chiquilla egoísta intolerante al alcohol._

 _¡Genial!_

 _¿Qué más tenía que hacer para que la mirara como una cría?_

 _Lo escuchó suspirar y Sakura agachó la cabeza desolada._

 _Con esa actitud no podía exigirle cuáles eran sus sentimientos respecto a ella._

 _Sin duda alguna, no solo había hecho un viaje en vano, sino que además había sido un total fracaso._

 _-¿Y qué haces fuera de Konoha?_

 _Sakura se sintió sorprendida de que Sasuke iniciase una conversación casual._

 _-Yo… -vacilando. ¿Y ahora qué le respondía?_

 _Lo vio de reojo, donde estaba apoyado contra la pared con su única mano apoyada contra su rodilla flexionada. Aún estando manco, pero eso no quitaba que perdiera su atractivo, todo lo contrario, la edad lo había vuelto más sexy. Seguro que más de una mujer que lo viera durante su viaje, se habría enamorado de él. Y seguro que más de una, sería mejor que ella. Más bella, más madura, más mujer…_

 _-Solo cumplía una misión para Kakashi-sensei –mintió con una sonrisa falsa._

 _-¿Una misión para ver a Orochimaru? –preguntó esta vez desconfiado. Y con razón. No se creía que Kakashi la hubiese mandado a ver a un loco psicópata que en cualquier momento podría dar la puñalada._

 _-Sí –seguía Sakura, aunque nada convincente dada su expresión-. Aunque no lo creas era para recoger el regalo de bodas de parte de Orochimaru para Naruto. Ya sabes que si Konoha ve a Orochimaru por la villa se armaría una buena. Y Orochimaru es un considerado, después de todo._

 _¡Qué mentira más mala!_

 _Ni Naruto se tragaría algo así._

 _¿Por qué entonces le había mentido con algo fácil de descubrir?_

 _En serio, disfrutaba quedando peor frente a él._

 _-Es verdad. La boda de Naruto fue hace una semana –dijo el Uchiha con tono bajo._

 _Sakura le miró con sorpresa._

 _¿En serio se lo había creído?_

 _Lo vio dándole la vuelta a la comida para que se asara por el otro lado. Se percató en las dificultades que tenía para hacer aquello tan simple, y entonces se dio cuenta de porqué Sasuke solo comía bichos del bosque. Debido a su único brazo, tendría problemas para cocinar en condiciones. Eso hizo que se volviera decidida sobre una decisión a tomar._

 _-Sasuke-kun, quiero ir contigo en tu viaje –Sasuke la miró con cierta sorpresa-. Necesitas a alguien que te prepare buena comida y también necesitas a alguien que te ayude con tu aspecto. Aunque te desenvuelvas bien con una mano, no te cuidas apropiadamente –casi parecía estar reprochándoselo como si fuera su madre. Y resultaba paradójico cuando hace unos minutos había llorado a lágrima viva porque se sentía rechazada._

 _Sakura vio como Sasuke se relajaba y echándose hacia atrás, cerró los ojos y la miró seriamente._

 _-Me temo que esa es una oferta que debo rechazar._

 _Sakura puso los ojos en blanco._

 _¡Otra vez negándole la oportunidad de ir juntos!_

 _¡No!_

 _¡Tenía que insistir!_

 _Pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, vio como Sasuke se levantaba y le tendía la mano._

 _-Porque yo me dirigía a Konoha para buscarte y pedirte que vinieras conmigo._

 _Sakura le miró con los ojos agrandados hasta que algo que tenía en su mano medio enguantada le llamó la atención. Se llevó las manos a la boca que había abierto de par en par, tras haber soltado un gemido de sorpresa al encontrarse con…_

 _-Falta poco para que termine mi viaje de redención, y me gustaría terminarlo contigo, como mi mujer y esposa._

 _Sakura lloraba nuevamente, pero esta vez de felicidad. Susurró un débil sí y tras su respuesta recibió una nueva sorpresa al notar como él la había abrazado con fuerza, como si sintiera más feliz que ella al escuchar su respuesta afirmativa. Algo que la emocionó aún más y que correspondió a aquel abrazo y al beso que se dieron después… su primer beso y posteriormente, su primera vez._

.

Sakura suspiró soñadora.

Algo aún más asombroso que un beso.

Algo aún más asombroso incluso que un primer beso.

Algo aún más asombroso incluso que su primera vez.

Sonrió como si escondiera el mayor de sus secretos.

Aquello no era más que actos afectivos físicos. Lo emocional, lo que nunca se olvida, es el momento en que el amor de tu vida se te declara queriendo que seas la mujer de su vida.

-Algún día te lo contaré, Sarada, y también otra cosa más maravillosa que un beso o hacer el amor.

.

 _El llanto de un bebé resonaba en la guarida sur de Orochimaru, donde su principal propietario no estaba presente._

 _Sasuke y Sakura habían estado juntos viajando durante casi un año. Se habían casado en un pueblo pequeño y sin nadie conocido que los felicitara. Pero Sakura no necesitaba flores o una gran ceremonia para sentirse feliz. El ser de ahora en adelante la mujer de Sasuke Uchiha era lo que más felicidad le daba. Y las noches… Mejor ni hablar._

 _Y claro, entre una noche haciendo y otra también para entrar en calor, había acabado embarazada._

 _Lo que no se esperaba es que a un mes de cumplir la gestación, rompiera aguas. Dado que estaban cerca de la guarida sur, donde estaba Karin custodiándola, Sasuke la había llevado allí de inmediato para recibir ayuda de confianza._

 _Y el resultado había sido más que satisfactorio._

 _Todo había resultado perfecto._

 _La niña había nacido sin problemas._

 _Sakura estaba en perfecto estado._

 _Pero lo que mejor había sido, fue cuando Sakura había cogido a su hija en brazos._

 _Era madre._

 _Era madre de su hija._

 _Una niñita pelinegra y de ojos oscuros como los de él, donde no se negaba su paternidad._

 _Sakura había traído al mundo a esa cosita tan preciosa._

 _A su lado, Sasuke no paraba de mirar a la niña con el mismo amor que Sakura, acariciándole las hebras negras con delicadeza, como si estuviera ante una figura de porcelana._

 _Para dejarles la intimidad Karin se había retirado del lugar, no sin antes darles la enhorabuena con una sonrisa sincera._

 _-¿Quieres cogerla? –le preguntó Sakura, mirándole donde estaba seguro que tendría una sonrisa boba pintada en la cara._

 _Sasuke no le dio respuesta. Cogió a la niña con todo el cuidado posible y sintió algo extraño en su corazón cuando su hija abrió los ojos ante el cambio de lugar. Cuando ella la miró directamente, la niña alzó sus pequeños bracitos con una preciosa sonrisa como si quisiera alcanzarlo._

 _Aquel tierno momento causó que los ojos oscuros de Sasuke se llenaran de lágrimas. Había pasado la mayor parte de su vida solo y sin nadie a quién querer, que ver como una parte de él lo miraba con tanto amor, hacía que recordara a cuando era pequeño y vivía feliz con su familia._

 _-Es clavadita a ti –escuchó cómo le decía Sakura acurrucándose a su lado, demostrándole que ella también estaba ahí para seguir brindándole el amor y el calor que necesitaba._

 _Sasuke afirmó con la cabeza y ofreciendo una sonrisa más amplia dijo._

 _-Sarada –dijo Sasuke mirando a Sakura-. Ese será el nombre de nuestra hija._

 _Sakura lo miró y asintió con la cabeza, luego enfocó sus ojos verdes en su hija, acariciando dulcemente su mejilla regordeta._

 _-Sarada, el nombre de nuestra hija. La que conectará nuestros sentimientos para siempre._

.

-Para siempre –decía Sakura suspirando.

Su hija era lo más maravilloso que existía para demostrar que sus sentimientos estaban conectados y que no habría nada ni nadie que los separara.

Ella le seguiría esperando hasta que terminase su misión y todo volviera a la normalidad.

Ya no habían más lamentos y lágrimas o dudas de que otra mujer se lo quitara.

Después de todo, Sasuke era su marido y el padre de su hija. Y aunque sonase una justificación muy ingenua, ella no dejaría que ninguna mujerzuela se llevara a su hombre.

-Después de todo, ninguna mujer puede darle lo que yo le doy ¡Shannaro! –expuso orgullosa con el puño bien en alto.

-Mamá –apareciendo Sarada algo soñolienta y con uno de sus pequeños peluches de felpa en la mano, haciendo que Sakura pegara un salto de sorpresa- ¿qué haces hablando sola? –tallándose el ojo derecho.

-No, nada, cariño, nada –contestando nerviosa, preguntándose si la habría oído- ¿Qué haces despierta?

-Tengo ganas de hacer pipí.

-Ah, vale, vale. Pues ve rápido, no vaya a ser que te acatarres otra vez.

-Sí –seguía medio adormilada-. Ah mamá, por favor deja de hablar de "esas" cosas que hacéis tú y papá.

Y Sakura se sonrojó notablemente.

Con razón su hija le había dicho que era una sucia, si no hacía otra cosa que pensar en "esas" cosas.

¿Y si Sarada se lo recriminara a su padre en cuanto lo viera?

Sakura soltó una gran carcajada al imaginarse la cara bochornosa de su marido. Porque aunque en la intimidad era un buen amante, frente a los demás era un hombre bastante tímido que le costaba expresar sus sentimientos.

Bueno, ya se encargaría de corregir ese hábito cuando su misión llegase a su fin.

Y quién sabe, hasta podrían ir pensando en darle un hermanito a Sarada.

FIN

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:**

Aparte de que tenía muchísimas ganas de escribir un fic basado en el Gaiden, donde ya tengo otros en mente, aclaro que este fic está dedicado a L.I.T siendo la primera en agradecer por seguirme y soportarme.

Pues este es el primer fic del proyecto que he iniciado de QUIÉN COMENTE PRIMERO, TENDRÁ DEDICACIÓN. Más información en mi profile.

Por ahora, espero que os haya gustado este honesto, donde seguiré poniéndome con las actualizaciones de los que tenía pendientes.

'Atori' – BPS – _Begodramon_


End file.
